


The Doctor's Box and The Rose Nebula

by MarrishxMe



Series: Kiss from a Rose [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday, Complications, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, No Smut, Romance, Seal - Kiss From a Rose, TARDIS - Freeform, We love fluff, first draft, quoted BBC as well as the song XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: Series of one shots/drabbles of TenRose :D





	The Doctor's Box and The Rose Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first draft and a make up for being away so long! Sorry haha but have this :> hope you like it guys!

Kiss from a Rose

Ten/Rose Drabble collection.

 

01\. The Doctor's Box and The Rose Nebula.

  
The Doctor slammed the doors of the TARDIS behind them as they panted with nervous laughter.

"Cuttin' it a bit fine, Doctor!" Rose claimed as he beamed,

"More fun that way!"

And he darted to the console flipping this switch and that. Sometimes Rose wondered if he even knew what he was doing... She smirked to herself, _of course he doesn't, he makes it up_. He pulled a lever with a final flourish and bright smile,

"There we are! _Alonsy_!"

"Where're we goin'?"

He smirked an impish grin and Rose wondered if his once over was what she thought it was.

"It's a surprise." He hummed. She smiled her tongue-toothed smile with a laugh. Rose _loved_ when it was a surprise. But what she didn't know, was that the Doctor had a rather special place in mind. Suddenly there was a substantial turbulence that nearly knocked them off of their feet, and initially they merely laughed, as always. But one of the grates on the TARDIS floor flew off and up with a tumultuous clatter of metal on metal, revealing a little chest with a final flourish before the ground levelled beneath their feet again. Rose glanced at the chest. It was one that she didn't recognise. The chest seemed utterly inconsequential and nondescript, it was about the size of a violin.

The Doctor's smile dropped immediately. He seemed to swallow a lump and now Rose didn't think the chest was so nondescript. _Why would he keep a chest of memories that evoked a reaction like that?_ She wondered. He was quick to brush off the sensation, pretending to idly flip some more switches as they were still in flight.

"You always do that..." She complained in a mutter and he frowned at her, "What?"

"Don't worry abou'it." She brushed off.

"You said it." He added in a mutter.

"Yea and you won't." She countered with raised brows and he flit his eyes away before reluctantly fixing them on her again. He couldn't help but wonder exactly what she meant... There were a lot of things he struggles to say... he rubbed the back of his neck for a brief moment before pretending there wasn't a problem, swiftly placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. After a long, tension filled silence, and Rose having stolen glances at the little forbidden chest...

"What's that?" She asked.

He glanced at it with a quirked brow.

"That's a chest, Rose."

"Don't be snarky," she reproached half heartedly. "What's in it?" She asked more softly.

He finally looked at her, and moved to pluck his glasses in hand to rub the bridge of his nose with the other for a moment before boring his old brown eyes into hers,

"Look, it's not important -"

"Doctor!" She beseeched, her deep brown eyes penetrating, and it was silent for a palpable moment as a stand off of sorts occurred. He sighed, but just as he opened his mouth, the TARDIS stopped moving. He tried to eliminate the domestics - he _really hated_ domestics - by flashing her a smile,

"We're here."

She took a mental note not to forget about the Doctor's box, but she couldn't help the smile that graced her features.

"Where - and _when_ \- are we?"

She asked with a glint in her eyes that she most likely picked up from the Doctor. He smiled as he indicated to the doors. But before she could run out, her fingertips tracing the handles as he slid his hands on her hips,

"Wait!"

She took a short breath, trying - again - not to acknowledge how she felt when he touched her like that. She'd waited, and he tugged her by the waist to swap places and wiggled his brows as he opened the doors. They hadn't landed. They were staring out into space - but it was the most magnificent spectacle of it she'd ever witnessed. It wasn't just a few stars and a space station somewhere in the distance. She gaped at the sheer colour of the streaks; Jade green, baby pink, indigo - the wonder seemed everlasting, the space between bedecked with stars.

"It's beautiful!" She whispered in awe as she watched. As he watched her. He smiled,

"It's called 'The Rose Nebula'."

She tore her gaze away to look into the pools of his brown eyes... Sensing their proximity, the Doctor ripped his gaze from her with a cough as he stared out the doors of the TARDIS again. Rose blushed with a shy smile as she viewed The Rose Nebula.

"Thought it might be nice not to run, just the once... For your birthday."

Rose gaped a moment, was it really her birthday?! She blinked... It must have been - she'd forgotten how easy it was to lose track of time travelling in the TARDIS. She turned back to him, smiling down at her with his stupid grin that she utterly adored. Her eyes flit to his lips and back to his his eyes, unintentionally biting her bottom lip. She internally chastised herself as she shook it off, glancing out again.

"Thanks." She breathed with a smile.

"Happy birthday." He added lightly. They stared in silence for a moment.

"I bet you take all the girls here." She teased, bumping into his side.

"I most certainly do not." He replied indignantly, smirking before he caught himself and stopped. He wasn't sure he was ready for... What? What was it he couldn't seem to face up to?

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. She knew him so well now.

"Oh, nothing..." He chirped as he slid his hand in hers and swung their intwined hands a moment, trying to smile as he watched the activity in the silence within The Rose Nebula. He lost himself in the drifting streaks of colours and beautiful starlight. But Rose had her gaze fixed upon him, not believing him.

"Why don't you ever tell me when you're feelin' troubled?" She tightened her hold on his hand and he apparently still refused to look at her, definitely not going to get out of this one, it seemed.

"Don't you trust me?" She tried not to sound hurt by her insinuation.

"Of course I do - it's just, I just -" he broke off with a guttural sound emanating from his throat. He really hated this. She was facing him and she placed a shaky but gentle palm to his cheek, stunning him. She'd never touched him so sweetly before, her palm was soft and her thumb caressed his cheek as she offered a small smile. Damn it - he was transfixed with those penetrating eyes and that gesture of her palm upon his face. And he was frozen.

"It's from the Time War." He blurted.

"What is?" She encouraged, feeling brave enough to move her other hand from his own to cup his face and he tried relieving his throat of the golf ball that refused to be swallowed.

"The box. It's a chest of memories from the Time War." He seemed far more relaxed than she'd anticipated when she held his face like this - as if it were bone china. And he seemed far more relaxed than he thought he should be, but he wasn't thinking right now, not really, not with her sweet, delicate touch coaxing out the truth from his darkest of days. She remained silent in lieu of encouraging him to keep talking. And talk he did.

"The box contains everything about me that I've wanted to forget. Everything that I regret. Rose... That box is only here for one reason. I don't want to ever go back to - to _that_ again..."

His voice grew marginally darker as it attempted to hide the pain that the chest brought him.

"You won't be, I know it." She assured fervently, gripping his face as if keeping the pieces together as he nearly welled up, "You don't even know what I've done."

"It don't matter. Doesn't make you who you are. You do that. Now. Whatever happened then was then - in the past." She swept a stray fleck of brown hair from his eyes and he breathed sharply, not used to this intimacy with her and foolishly loving it.

"Actually you do that." He said quite innocently, but that didn't stop Rose from having heart palpitations, "What?"

"You make me better." He affirmed. Rose was utterly speechless. Forget The Rose Nebula this was the that gift she wanted. The Doctor, _her_ Doctor was in her hands, and she loved him. She slid her hands to the ruff of his neck and into his boyish hair to envelop his neck in embrace as she held her cheek to his, and he quite naturally slid his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck in attempt to shut the world out from flashes of those terrible days in the Time War. And he'd never felt more at home.

They weren't certain of how long they remained like this, but time was always askew in the TARDIS anyway. Rose tried not to think about just how alone they were as he broke away slightly to rest his forehead against hers. Her hands trailed down his chest, sensually breathing him in. They'd certainly not been this close before. She was feeling very brave, and perhaps even manipulative as she had him where she's wanted him for an excruciatingly long time. His eyes closed, at peace with her in his arms, and not hiding away. She moved so slowly, as if wading in water, and planted a soft kiss under his eye.

He'd momentarily stiffened, but didn't move away as she did the same on the other side, holding her tightly to him as he breathed her in. Her soft fingertips found their way to his jaw, touching as lightly as a moth's wing, exploring this new intimacy and how far she'd get away with going. Finally, even more slowly a sun could expand, she delicately brushed her lips against his. A kiss from a rose on the grey. He still didn't move away, so she did it again.

They shared a tender kiss before she rested her forehead on his, suddenly deflated after such a high - she remembered Sarah Jane, Madam De Pompadour... Mickey said he even called Cleopatra 'Cleo' and only having met her the once - what if this meant 'nothing' as well? Rose Tyler doesn't want a big fat nothing... But if The Doctor wouldn't give more, maybe that's what she'd have to settle for...

"What are you thinking?" He asked quietly, holding her comfortably in his embrace with lidded eyes. Unfortunately for Rose, The Doctor also knew her very well. So he knew when she was thinking of something that upset her.

"Just thinkin' about what I'm gonna do about this..." She responded, truly having no idea. She certainly wouldn't take it back, and she certainly wants more but...

"What do you want?" Rose asked. Quite suddenly, he planted a fervent kiss on her soft lips, tightening his arms around her waist eliminating any space between them. Though his actions were a minor slip of control, he'd regained some and she sensed this - though it hardly mattered at the time, she was quite busy, obviously. So when asked what he wanted, he'd kissed his Rose in the starlight of The Rose Nebula, the Doctor's box having been long forgotten once again, when he was with her.

 

 


End file.
